Field of Invention                Table of Contents        Field        Scope and Definition of Everything        Validation Context        Official Context        Structural Context        Information Infrastructure Context        Telecommunications Infrastructure        Network Context        Communications Infrastructure Context        Technical Context        Application Context        Privacy Context        Principles Applied Practically        Greater Utility        Alignment With Analog Original        Integrated End-To-End Solution        